


All Over You

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Kinky, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Ray is rimming Dave, when he decides he want's to give him a blowjob instead. Succeeding in causing his brother to come, Ray swallows it all, except for some he feeds to Dave in a passionate kiss. On his knees, legs spread, he begins to wank in front of his brother, the idea being, that he's going to ejaculate all over him. Dave watches his brother and gets turned on all over again. Both, end up coming, with Dave looking like a glazed bun.





	All Over You

**Author's Note:**

> Just good old fashioned wanking, rimming, kissing, and quite a bit of come!

Ray's breath was hot and ragged in his throat, as he moved to kiss in between his brother Dave's perfectly formed ass cheeks. Dave's voice was strained as well, from crying out in pleasure.

Crouched down on all fours, Ray was determined to make his brother come using only his tongue as he performed analingus. Dave was not to touch himself, only to enjoy the pleasure Ray was giving him, and indeed, he was doing just that.

Face nearly buried in his pillow, he grasped the sheets to keep from touching his engorged cock, a feat that was proving to be most difficult.

Once again, Ray buried his face between Dave's cheeks, his hands gripping Dave's ass, and licked and probed him, almost as if he were an animal feeding. Saliva dripped over Dave's balls and the feeling made him squirm in delicious agony. 

Moving his face back again, Ray blew his breath on Dave's damp skin, the change in temperature making him buck his hips.

"You like that, Dave, I'll have to remember that." Ray whispered in a husky tone. He cupped Dave's balls from behind, and gently squeezed.

"Ungh! Sensitive...Fuck!" Dave shouted. He couldn't even form a sentence at this point. 

"What's that, you little whore, you want me to get between your thighs and suck you off? You know I could empty these bollocks, empty them of your hot salty come. Would you like that?"

"Yes...oh god...yes!" Dave begged, envisioning his brother's tight lips around his shaft. His brother gave excellent head.

"Turn around, and lay on your back then. Big brother will take care you, big brother likes your come."

Dave did as he was asked, nearly paralyzed, the idea of the moment to come arousing him in ways he'd never dreamed. Ray's dirty talk, a new thing, making him all the more randy.

Ray took the shaft of Dave's cock in his hand and slowly began to stroke. Dave cried out quietly, Ray winking.

Ray licked up and down the shaft of Dave's cock, and then twirled his tongue around the head. He kissed the tip and then devoured his brother, his cock hitting the back of his throat. Dave nearly wept in pleasure and wanted it to last. He knew it wouldn't.

Bobbing his head up and down, lips tight, he gently squeezed Dave's balls again.

"Don't stop Ray, whatever you do, don't fucking stop!" Dave begged.

Ray immediately popped off and asked, "What was that, Dave?"

"You cunt! You did that on purpose, now you've got to start over to get me to the same spot!" Dave whined.

"This way your orgasm will be better, so lemme just suck you my little slut!" Ray went right back to what he was doing, and Dave wondered if his girlfriends let him talk like that. 

It didn't take long for Dave to get back where he was, like an elastic band being pulled. Soon it would snap, and Ray was sure to have plenty of his hot seed go down his throat.

Rocking his hips, legs wide open, Dave arched as tension released and Dave came down Ray's throat, Ray drinking nearly every drop, except for a bit he saved under his tongue. That was for Dave.

Popping off of his brother, Ray quickly went up and kissed Dave, feeding him his own come. Dave happily feasted on it, savoring the kiss. "I love you, Ray, and all the things you try on me." Dave bit his lip, and for a moment looked coy.

"Now, for my pleasure!" Ray said, raising an eyebrow. He had a hard time verbalizing his love to Dave, it was easier to show it.

"Don't worry, all you have to do, is lay there like the little tart you are, and look sexy." Ray promised.

Ray got on his knees and spread his legs between Dave's and began to wank himself. Dave watched, not realizing how attractive his brother was, with his eyes closed, brown hair at his shoulders, and serene look on his face. If only Ray could look so blissful all the time, Dave thought.

Gripping his shaft, and moving his hand quickly, Ray was really punishing himself. He let out the occasional cry, but mostly it was gasps. Sweat beading up, around his hairline, Dave grew hard once again. Watching his brother, he began to wank off, so that they were both beating their meat on the bed. 

Eventually, both brother's became wound with lust so tight that orgasm was imminent. Ray, opening his eyes, and seeing his brother wanking as he admired him, sent him over the edge, painting Dave with his come, which he had planned all along. Dave closed his eyes, and painted his chest with his own come, as well as his hand.

Ray got down, and had a few licks of their combined seed, while Dave licked his hand. 

"You are good enough to eat, as well as all mine!" Ray smiled, his crooked grin, and Dave smiled a sweet little smile back.


End file.
